JP2006-336806A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2006, relates to a clutch control device and a clutch control method, and discloses a technique with which an ineffective stroke of a clutch piston can be learned accurately without engaging a clutch plate.
This clutch control device applies an auxiliary fluid pressure signal to a fluid pressure signal defining the magnitude of a fluid pressure of a working fluid, and then determines and learns a piston control oil pressure (command oil pressure) at the start and end of a piston stroke on the basis of variation in the magnitude of an actual fluid pressure of the working fluid generated by the auxiliary fluid pressure signal.